Hera's Gamble
by dontforget2live
Summary: This is a Son of Neptune fanfic, Annabeth's POV. Hera has whisked Percy to the Roman Camp and wiped his memories. Annabeth is distraught. Will she ever see him again? Will he remember her? Rated T for mild swearing, violence, and slight suggestiveness. Complete.
1. Chapter I: When You're Gone

Chapter I  
>(Annabeth's POV, continued immediately after The Lost Hero)<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my first fanfic EVER, so please be nice! I' d love your feedback, so PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE review ;) P.S. I'm going to try and make the chapter titles the names of songs. Feel free to guess! :)**

**Disclaimer: I am not the TOTALLY AMAZING Rick Riordan and do not own the books or the characters. I wish I did though. If you are still convinced that I am Rick Riordan, I'm going to tell you that I'm a _girl._ If you still don't believe me, you have gender issues. Just sayin'. ;D**

* * *

><p>Numb. Cold. Like one of Boreas' statues. That's what I felt like when Jason announced where Percy was.<br>When you're in love with someone, sometimes you think that you're indestructible, that nothing can tear you apart. But Hades was I _wrong_.

All it takes is one goddess with a crazy scheme.

_Roman Camp Half-Blood_? _Seriously_, Hera? Or should I say _Juno_?  
>Why did you have to take my boyfriend, my best friend, the <span>only<span> one who truly understands me away?

Of course, no answer will be given. **Nothing **except Percy could fill this knife hole stabbed straight through my heart, and he even might not be able to.

What if he doesn't remember me? What if he hates me? What if he has another girlfriend? What if they find out he's a Greek and kill him? What if he tries to kill my friends and I when we get there?  
>I tried my hardest not to cry, and I barely made it.<p>

"-So we need to get moving on the _Argo II_. We need to set sail for the Roman Camp in early June or late May if possible so we have enough time to prepare for the War with the Giants and get everyone settled in," Jason told us.  
>"But bro, we'll have to work overtime to get it done by then!" Leo protested.<br>I joined the conversation.  
>"I could ask Tyson to come and help," I suggested, and everyone started slightly at the sound of my voice. They must have forgotten I was there.<br>"Who's Tyson?" Leo asked, curious.  
>"Tyson is Percy's Cyclops half-brother. He works down in Poseidon's forge," I explained.<br>"Why am I not surprised? But I guess you could try. It wouldn't help much, though," Leo pointed out.  
>"It's a good idea though, Leo," Piper said, looking at me. I smiled weakly at her. She was a good friend.<p>

The meeting ended shortly after, and I wandered to the beach alone.

I pulled my Yankees cap out from my back pocket and put on. I shimmered and turned invisible.  
>And that's when I broke down.<p>

I tried to sob as silently as possible, but anyone walking on the beach would hear me and see the teardrops fall to the ground.  
>I wrapped my arms around myself, feebly trying to hold myself together, because the truth was, it felt like Percy took part of my heart with him to the Roman camp.<br>Footsteps sounded quietly behind me.  
>"Hey, Annabeth," Piper said softly. She sat down next to me, and I trusted Piper enough to take the cap off.<br>"Hi, P-piper," I whispered hoarsely, my voice cracking. I had tear tracks running down my face and I probably looked like Charybdis, but Piper didn't care. She scooted closer and put her arm around me.  
>"Shh, Annabeth," She soothed. "From just the little I've heard, you guys loved each other very much, and were really close. He will remember you, Annabeth, and we will find him."<br>She said this so confidently, I almost believed her. And so we sat like this, not saying anything, and slowly I began to feel better. Almost happy. Not whole, but almost content.

* * *

><p><strong>Another<strong> **A/N**: **A longer chappie next time :D**


	2. Chapter II: Year Without Rain

**A/N: Thanks to zappygrl123, freezingpizza14, and myth freak for reviewing! Literally made my day!**

**zappygrl123 & **freezingpizza14: I'll post a new chapter every day :D****

**myth freak: YES, I am a TOTAL percabeth fan, so there will be lots of percabeth in here, as well as Piper&Jason and Leo&Someone from the Roman Camp... not saying  
><strong>

**Enjoy!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan and do not own anything to do with the series.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Life continued. I worked tirelessly on the Argo II. Leo would have to drag me away at curfew almost <em>every<em>night, and I was there usually before the Head Councilor himself, at 6 a.m., what Percy used to call the 'butt crack of dawn', and work every spare minute.

1 month into building and we had it all planned and drawn out. All of the materials were in the bunker, and the skeleton of the boat was almost 1/4 finished.

I was working on the ship when my friends came.

Thalia was first. Following some of Percy's advice, she decided to have a grand entrance. Thalia blew her hunting horn, and all the wolves howled simultaneously. She then she fired a firecracker in the shape of a bow into the sky, which went off with a huge _BOOM_.

"The Hunters have arrived!" Thalia yelled from outside.  
>Jason and I looked at each other, said "Thalia!" and sprinted outside. I got there first and hugged her tightly.<br>"Was that badass enough?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded, grinning, and released her.  
>"Nice entrance," a smirking Jason told Thalia. He hugged her.<br>"Why thank you, little bro. It was one of ol' Kelp Face's more um… intelligent ideas," Thalia and I both laughed.  
>"Percy?" Jason asked.<br>"Yup. He told Thalia to have more badass entrances, ones 'worthy of Apollo himself', as he said," I told him, and we all laughed.

Then Grover came back from scouting new demigods.  
>"Annabeth!" He bleated happily, and tackled me in one of his goat hugs. I laughed.<br>"Hey, Grover! How're the enchiladas down in Buffalo?" I asked, smirking. Grover had attended Nardin Academy High School in order to find new half-bloods in Buffalo.  
>"Blah-ha-hah, Annabeth! They were <em>terrible<em>! And for the love of Pan, don't even get me started on the coffee!" He ranted all this in one breath, shivering. "Plus, I think the lunch lady was a Harpy."

"Oh, poor, poor Grover," I sighed dramatically and then laughed.  
>"No sign of Percy?" he asked more somberly. I shook my head no. Grover said goodbye, and went to go see Juniper.<p>

Then Tyson came.  
>I was sitting on the beach with Jason and Thalia, talking and laughing, reminiscing on our many adventures, when a wake line appeared in the water and a one-eyed head followed. Thalia and Jason drew their weapons.<p>

"It's ok. It's just Tyson," I told them. Thalia nodded, and re-collapsed her spear. Jason hesitated, but followed her example and re-sheathed his gladius.

"Annabeth!" Tyson called. I stood up and he hugged me. I remembered what Percy said about Tyson's hugs feeling like you were getting hit with a tractor, and I now knew it was true.  
>"Careful, Tyson, I'm not as invulnerable as Percy," I winced and laughed.<br>"Daddy gave me a week off for camp!" He told me happily.  
>"Cool! Tyson, these are my friends Jason and Thalia. Jason and Thalia, this is Percy's brother Tyson," I introduced. The said their hellos and shook hands.<p>

"No offense, Annabeth, but your boyfriend is _weird_. I wouldn't even be surprised if he had battled the Minotaur twice," Jason remarked. I looked at Thalia and we exchanged grins, because we knew he actually had.  
>"Well that's good, 'cuz he actually did," I told him, and Jason did a double take.<br>"Wait, whaaaaat?" Jason's expression was beyond priceless. Thalia and I laughed at him, and even Tyson broke into a large toothy grin.  
>"Brother can talk to Pegasi too," Tyson piped in.<br>"Well, this is getting weirder by the minute," Jason laughed, and checked his watch. "Styx, I'm late for my shift. See you." Jason scampered off with Thalia, who bid us a hasty goodbye. Then I remembered the ship.

"Oh my gods, Tyson! We're building this flying ship called the _Argo II_, based after the original Jason and _Argo_. I'll go show you it!" I offered.  
>"I want to see the flying ship!" he cried happily, and together we ran to the bunker.<p>

Tyson loved the ship, and decided to help while he stayed. I was secretly happy because with Tyson we would make much more progress.  
>Finally, Nico came.<br>I was walking to my cabin when he walked in through the forest, his Stygian Iron sword hanging at his belt.  
>"Nico!" I cried, and hugged him. Surprisingly, he hugged me back briefly. When he pulled back, his face was <em>deadly<em> serious.  
>"Annabeth, bad things are happening in the Underworld. Spirits are escaping, and monsters cannot be kept in Tartarus. This will be a tough battle to win," He told me somberly.<br>I nodded. Jason had already told me.  
>"Any news about Percy?" He asked.<br>"Unfortunately, yes. He's at a Roman version of Camp Half-Blood, and his memories have been wiped," I told him somberly.  
>"He <em>will<em> get them back, like Jason did. I was there when you were kidnapped, and Percy was _distraught._ He'll remember you, I know it," he reassured me.  
>"Thanks, Nico," I said, and together we walked to the dining pavilion.<p>

While sitting at the campfire, looking at all my friends' and siblings' faces, I realized something. This was my home, and this was my life. All of them cared about Percy. And we'd get through it together. Just like the family that we are.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong> :)


	3. Chapter III: Who Knew

**A/N: Thank yous to all of you that added my story to your favourites/story subscription list! You guys are the best! Also, thank you Silents-in-the-Library for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan, and I do not own the rights to the Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus series or any characters.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The days and weeks flew by on fast forward. By now it was late April, over 4 months into building. Tyson got to stay an extra 2 weeks to help build the ship, and I was grateful that Poseidon had let him, even if it was to help his son.<p>

Already, the skeleton of the boat was fully formed, and the ship was actually starting to look like a ship. Already, I could tell it would be huge, and also slightly intimidating.

All the cabins were helping. Mine was making the sails and helping with floor plans. Aphrodite Cabin was helping with the room designs and layouts. Hecate Cabin was putting enchantments on the ship, and the Hephaestus and Ares Cabins were building and putting the ship together. The other cabins helped, and we all pitched in, in the name of finding Percy.

I soon developed a routine: Sleep, eat, train, and work. And repeat. And repeat again. And again.

By the beginning of May, we were over 3/4 built. On May 10th, after one weary and hard day spent working on the ship, I collapsed on my bed without getting changed and immediately fell asleep. And that was when I got the dream. And the dream was about Seaweed Brain.

_Percy was talking to a very tall, reddish-brown wolf with misty silver eyes. I knew this must be Lupa, Leader of the Roman camp._

_"Lupa, I got another dream from Juno last night," Percy told the wolf._  
><em>"What did you see, Son of Neptune?" She asked. Lupa didn't exactly talk, but I understood her through her body language: a twitch of her ears or nose, etc.<em>  
><em>"Lady Juno told me that there would be a Greek Warship called the Argo II coming to camp soon. She said Jason and some of my friends would be on it for a quest, and that they needed come talk with the Romans," Percy told her.<em>  
><em>"Does this have to do with the Great Prophecy?" Lupa hissed.<em>  
><em>"I think so, Lupa. Juno mentioned something about an exchange of leaders and 7 demigods," he explained.<em>  
><em>"If Juno took you from your camp and wiped your memories, then Jason <em>must_ be at your camp with lost memories. That's the only explanation," She snarled._  
><em>"How much of your memories have returned?" She asked, slightly calmer.<em>  
><em>"Most of them; I'm starting to remember my old camp and friends, especially a Daughter of Athe-Minerva… we had a, um… very close relationship, and I think Juno wants me to remember her," Percy said. My heart leaped like Blackjack on a sugar rush."Very well, then. Good. If your memories have returned, our Jason's should be too," Lupa said. It looked like she was trying to smile. "Go to bed, pup. We will talk again tomorrow," She said, and Percy bowed and ran off to his cabin.<em>

_My dream shifted, and I saw what looked like the Neptune Cabin. It looked like the deep sea, with ocean-blue walls and coral and abalone decorations. The floor looked like a sandy beach. It was empty except for a sleeping figure in one of the abalone bunk beds. Percy. My dream focused on Seaweed Brain, and zoomed in._  
><em>Percy was restless, tossing and turning like he was fighting monsters in his sleep. The dream zoomed in on his head, his brain, and suddenly I could see what he was dreaming about.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFY! R&amp;R!<strong>

**Hint for next chapter: Annabeth's in the dream! ;D  
><strong>


	4. Chapter IV: I Never Told You

**A/N: thanks to Ebony Angelz, 78meg9, April, and myth freak for reviewing! Personally, I HATE cliffhangers, so I decided to post another chapter. I'm sorry if it doesn't make sense Enjoy! :)**

**P.S. It's Percy's book birthday in 10 days!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the rights or books, nor am I secretly Rick Riordan. The dream sequencememories are moments from the book, and I do not own them. Rick Riordan does.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>It looked like a swirling vortex inside Percy's head. Names, faces, images, words, and pretty much everything swirled around inside. I saw Nico, Grover, Tyson, Thalia, Sally Jackson, The Stolls, Chiron, and Clarisse. Just as I was about to get disappointed that I wasn't there, my face appeared. The vortex exploded and everything went black.<em>

_When things came back into focus, I saw fragmented memories, almost like clips in a movie. I was in Percy's body, seeing things from his point of view. Percy/me stumbled onto a wooden porch of a house and i saw myself come out from inside the house with Chiron, looking stern._  
><em>"He's the one. He must be," I said.<em>  
><em>"Silence, Annabeth," Chiron said. "He's still conscious. Bring him inside."<em>  
><em>And Percy-me blacked out.<em>  
><em>The next memory was the first time Percy woke up.<em>  
><em>"What will happen at the summer solstice?" I asked.<em>

_"What?" Percy croaked.  
>I looked around for eavesdroppers. "What's going on? What was stolen? We've only got a few weeks!"<br>"I'm sorry," Percy said. "I don't…"  
>Somebody knocked on the door, and I quickly filled his mouth with ambrosia. Percy fell asleep again.<br>Then me standing in front of Percy.  
>"You drool in your sleep," I said.<br>Then came his claiming, in the creek during Capture the Flag when we were twelve. I saw everyone bow to Percy and Chiron said, "Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God."_

_A quick flash of memory: Grover, Percy and myself followed, on the bus fighting the Kindly Ones._  
><em>Next came the Thrill Ride O' Love, where I vehemently protested against going with him. We were both blushing.<em>

_Then came our first goodbye._  
><em>"When I get back next summer," I said, "We'll hunt down Luke. We'll ask for a quest, but if we don't get approval, we'll sneak off and do it anyway. Agreed?"<em>  
><em>"Sounds like a plan worthy of Athena," Percy remarked.<em>  
><em>I held out my hand, and Percy shook it.<em>  
><em>"Take care, Seaweed Brain," I said. "Keep your eyes open."<em>  
><em>"You too, Wise Girl."<em>  
><em>And I watched as Memory-me walked up the hill and away.<em>

_Memories from his second year came rushing in._  
><em>Next came Percy ducking dodge balls thrown by Laistrygonian giants with Tyson at Meriwether College Prep. Tyson killed 2 of them, and the last one sprouted a knife tip from its chest and disintegrated. I stood behind him, covered in monster dust.<em>  
><em>Then Percy, Tyson, and I 'sneaking' away from camp, chased by Harpies that were about to eat us.<em>

_Next came Circe's Island. I walked through the door after my makeover, and actually didn't look half bad. I rescued Percy from being a guinea pig, accidentally releasing Blackbeard and his crew. Once we were alone, I tackled Percy in a hug.  
>Then came a quick image in the Bay Of Sirens. Percy was holding me while I cried.<br>The memories flashed forward until after the chariot race, when I kissed Percy on the cheek.  
><em>

_Then Percy & I were dancing extremely awkwardly, stepping on each other's feet.  
>Then I saw myself leap on the Manticore's back, and fall off the cliff.<br>Afterward, I got a glimpse into Percy's reaction to my kidnapping. Percy unknowingly yelled at Artemis, and snuck out on a quest to save me. I then saw myself, bound and gagged. My face was bruised and my hair had streaks of gray in it. I saw my father swooping down on Luke's army with his Sopwith Camel, peppering monsters with Celestial Bronze bullets.  
>I saw a scene at the Olympian Council after the fight with Atlas. I now knew why Percy was so panicked.<br>He thought I was going to join the Hunters.  
><em>

_"Annabeth," Percy said under his breath. "Don't."  
>I frowned at him. "What?"<br>"Look, I need to tell you something," Percy continued. "I couldn't stand it if… I don't want you-"  
>"Percy?" I asked. "You look like you're going to be sick."<br>_

_And that's when I came to my epiphany.  
>Percy did feel sick.<br>Because he thought I would join the Hunters.  
>Because then I couldn't see or date him.<br>And he didn't want this to happen…  
>Because he liked me, even back then.<em>

_Oh. My. Gods.  
>Holy Hephaestus.<em>

_This was new._

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger (sorta)! I'm not done the dream sequence, so watch out for more percabeth moments<strong>** in the next few chapters!**** A new chapter will come out tomorrow****!**

**R&R! ;)**


	5. Chapter V:Talking to the Moon

**A/N: Thanks to April, Silents-in-the-Library, Annonn, ****And TheMoonlitWaters for reviewing!**

**Silents-in-the-Library****: Thanks! That made my day! Chapter 1 was When**** You're Gone by Avril Lavigne, an****d you were right about chapters 2 and 3. Chapter 4 was I Never Told You by Colbie Callait****. Good guesses! I try to pick songs that fit the plot and tone of the chapters.**

**TheMoonlitWaters: Thanks! I've already kind-of planned out the reunion scene in my head, and I'm pretty sure it won't disappoint you !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I am not the amazing Rick Riordan and did not suddenly and mysteriously manage to get the rights overnight. The memories in the dream sequence are mostly material from the books, and I do not own them.<br>**

** Enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I suddenly realized the dream was still going. Percy &amp; I were slow dancing in our usual awkward way. Then the memories progressed further. I paid even stricter attention now.<em>

_I saw myself arguing with Percy about Rachel, and us finding the Labyrinth Entrance in Zeus' Fist. A longer memory came this time._  
><em>Percy stepped into the Athena Cabin, where I stood looking at scrolls.<em>  
><em>"Knock, knock?" Percy said.<em>  
><em>I turned. "Oh… hi. Didn't hear you," I said.<em>  
><em>"You okay?"<em>  
><em>I frowned at the scroll in her hand. "Just trying to do some research. Daedalus' Labyrinth is so huge. None of the stories agree about anything. The maps just lead from nowhere to nowhere." I said.<em>  
><em>"We'll figure it out," Percy promised.<em>  
><em>"I've been wanting to lead a quest since I was seven," I said.<em>  
><em>"You'll do awesome."<em>  
><em>I looked at Percy gratefully, and then dropped my gaze. "I'm worried, Percy. Maybe I shouldn't have asked you to do this. Or Tyson and Grover."<em>  
><em>"Hey, we're your friends. We wouldn't miss it."<em>  
><em>"But…" I stopped myself.<em>  
><em>"What is it?" Percy asked. "The prophecy?"<em>  
><em>"I'm sure it's fine."<em>  
><em>"What was the last line?"<em>

_I blinked back tears and held out my arms. Percy hugged her._  
><em>"Hey, it's… it's okay."<em>  
><em>The scene changed. We were back in Mt. St. Helens.<em>  
><em>"Put your cap back on," Percy was saying. "Get out!"<em>  
><em>"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you!"<em>  
><em>"I've got a plan. You can use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."<em>  
><em>"But you'll be killed!"<em>  
><em>"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."<em>  
><em>I glared at him like I wanted to cause him pain. Then, surprisingly, I kissed him.<em>  
><em>"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." And I vanished.<em>  
><em>Another memory: Percy's return to camp, when I ran to him in front of all the campers and hugged him fiercely.<em>  
><em>Finally, I saw a memory that answered some of my questions.<em>  
><em>Percy was standing on the banks of the River Styx, about to jump in. Percy hesitated and then concentrated on the small of his back, his Achilles Heel. He took a deep breath and jumped in. The dream showed what he was thinking. It was intense pain, so much that I probably didn't get it all through the dream.<em>  
><em>Faces appeared.<em>  
><em>"Percy," Sally Jackson said. "I give you my blessing."<em>  
><em>"Be safe, brother!" Tyson pleaded.<em>  
><em>"Enchiladas!" Grover said. That must've helped ALOT.<em>

_It looked like Percy was losing his fight._  
><em>Then a familiar voice spoke.<em>  
><em>"The cord," my voice said. "Remember your lifeline, dummy!"<em>  
><em>There was a tug in his lower back.<em>  
><em>"Hold on, Seaweed Brain," my voice said. "You're not getting away from me that easily."<em>  
><em>The cord was strengthening.<em>

_I could see Vision-me now. I was standing on the canoe lake pier._  
><em>My hand was outstretched to help Percy up, and it was obvious I was trying not to laugh.<em>  
><em>"You are such an idiot sometimes." I smiled. "Come on. Take my hand."<em>  
><em>Percy took my hand and burst out of the river.<em>  
><em>Then came that terrible moment when I was stabbed. Percy was fighting a demigod when it happened. All the sudden, a chill went through his back, like the old saying about somebody walking on your grave. I cried out in pain behind him, and Percy turned.<em>  
><em>"Annabeth!" he saw what happened, and his eyes widened. Percy went on defensive. He slashed the air with his sword in a wide arc, forcing everyone away.<em>

_"Get back!" he said. "No one touches her!"_  
><em>"Interesting," Kronos said.<em>  
><em>The memories flashed forward.<em>  
><em>"You're cute when you're worried," I muttered. "Your eyebrows get scrunched together."<em>  
><em>"You are NOT going to die when I owe you a favor," Percy said. "Why'd you take that knife?"<em>  
><em>"You would've done the same for me."<em>  
><em>"How'd you know?"<em>  
><em>"Know what?"<em>  
><em>Percy leaned in and whispered, "My Achilles Spot. If you hadn't taken that knife, I would've died."<em>  
><em>I looked faraway, and my breath smelled like grapes (the nectar).<em>  
><em>"I don't know, Percy. I just had the feeling you were in danger. Where… where is the spot?"<em>  
><em>Percy hesitated, as if not knowing he could trust me.<em>

_"The small of my back."_  
><em>"Where? Here?" I moved my hand to his spine, and the skin tingled. He moved my hand to the spot that grounded him to his life, and electricity arced through his body.<em>  
><em>"You saved me," he said. "Thanks."<em>  
><em>I removed my hand, but Percy kept holding it.<em>  
><em>"So you owe me," I said weakly. "What else is new?"<em>  
><em>The scene changed to the Olympian Throne Room. LukeKronos was standing over memory me, Backbiter raised._  
><em>"Family, Luke. You promised."<em>  
><em>Then the scene changed. We were at the Olympian Council.<em>  
><em>"The Council agrees," Zeus was saying. "Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods."<em>  
><em>"Any gift?"<em>  
><em>Zeus nodded grimly. "I know what you will ask. The greatest gift of all. Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but Perseus Jackson- if you wish it- you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father's lieutenant for all time."<em>  
><em>Percy was stunned. "Um... a god?"<em>  
><em>Zeus rolled his eyes. "A dimwitted god, apparently. But yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever."<em>  
><em>"Hmm," Ares mused. "That means I can smash him to a pulp as often as I want, and he'll just keep coming back for more. I like this idea."<em>  
><em>"I approve as well," Athena said, but she was looking at me.<em>  
><em>Percy looked at me.<em>  
><em>I was trying not to meet his eyes, and my face was pale. I looked like Percy must have felt 2 years ago. He must have remembered this, too.<em>  
><em>"No," he said.<em>

_The scene changed._  
><em>Percy was sitting alone at the Poseidon table at Camp Half-Blood.<em>  
><em>I slid next to him on the bench, holding a misshapen blue cupcake.<em>  
><em>"Hey," I said. "Happy Birthday."<em>  
><em>"What?"<em>  
><em>"It's August 18th. Your birthday, right?"<em>  
><em>Percy was stunned.<em>  
><em>"Make a wish," I said.<em>  
><em>"Did you bake this yourself?"<em>  
><em>"Tyson helped."<em>  
><em>"That explains why it looks like a chocolate brick," Percy said. "With extra blue cement."<em>  
><em>I laughed.<em>  
><em>Percy blew out the candle. He cut it in half and shared it with me.<em>  
><em>"You saved the world," I said.<em>  
><em>"We saved the world."<em>  
><em>"And Rachel is the new Oracle, which means she won't be dating anybody."<em>  
><em>"You don't seem disappointed," he noticed. Duh.<em>  
><em>I shrugged. "Oh, I don't care."<em>  
><em>"Uh-huh."<em>  
><em>I raised an eyebrow. "You got something to say to me, Seaweed Brain?"<em>  
><em>"You'd probably kick my butt."<em>  
><em>"You know I'd kick your butt."<em>  
><em>Percy brushed cake crumbs off his hands. "When I was at the River Styx, turning invulnerable… Nico said I had to concentrate on one thing that kept me anchored to the world, that made me want to stay mortal."<em>  
><em>"Yeah?"<em>  
><em>"Then up on Olympus," he said. "When they wanted to make me a god and stuff, I kept thinking-"<em>  
><em>Oh, you so wanted to."<em>  
><em>"Well, maybe a little. But I didn't, because I thought- I didn't want things to stay the same for eternity, because things could always get better. And I was thinking… he trailed off.<em>  
><em>"Anyone in particular?" I asked. I was trying to not smile.<em>  
><em>"You're laughing at me," he complained.<em>  
><em>"I am not!"<em>  
><em>"You are so not making this easy."<em>  
><em>I laughed for real, and put my hands around his neck. "I am never, ever, going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it."<em>  
><em>And memory-me kissed him.<em>  
><em>We probably could've stayed that way forever, but then a voice growled, "Well, it's about time!"<em>  
><em>The pavilion suddenly filled with light and a hoard of campers. Clarisse led the way, and the eavesdroppers charged hoisted us onto their shoulders.<em>  
><em>"Oh, come on!" Percy complained. "Is there no privacy?"<em>  
><em>"The lovebirds need to cool off!" Clarisse said with glee.<em>  
><em>"The canoe lake!" Conner Stoll shouted.<em>  
><em>The campers cheered and carried<em>  
><em>us down the hill. Luckily, they kept us close enough to hold hands. And we did, right until they dumped us into the water, laughing.<em>  
><em>Apparently, they had forgotten that Percy was a son of Poseidon, and that he can create air bubbles underwater. So we kissed<em>

_It was pretty much the best underwater kiss of all time._  
><em>The memories flashed forward, snapshots of all our kisses. And then one final memory came.<em>

_It was the day he said 'I love you.'_  
><em>Percy was kissing my neck, and I was moaning.<em>  
><em>"Oh gods, Peeerrrccyyy," I gasped. "I looove yoouu…"<em>  
><em>He stopped, and looked up, his eyes wide.<em>  
><em>"Uhhh… um… I'll… get, err… going," I said, blushing furiously. I got up, but Percy grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and hugged me.<em>  
><em>"I love you too, Wise Girl," he said in my ear.<em>  
><em>And he pulled back just enough to give me one sweet, tender kiss.<em>

_Percy woke up and bolted upright in bed, sweating and shaking._  
><em>He put his head in his hands, and when he pulled them off, he wore a pained expression.<em>  
><em>And that's when he said those 9 words in Ancient Greek that sealed my broken heart.<em>

_ "Σ 'αγαπώ, σοφό κορίτσι. Σας χρειάζομαι πίσω," He said._

_My dream shifted one last time. I was in the newly built Throne Room on Olympus. Only one goddess was in there._  
><em>Athena, my mom.<em>  
><em>"Hello, Annabeth, dear," Athena said.<em>  
><em>"Hi, Mom," I greeted her. "Did you send me that dream? Was it real?"<em>  
><em>"Yes and yes, dear. As much as I hate to admit it, Perseus does truly care for you," Athena said. "But that still won't stop me from blasting him if he hurts you."<em>  
><em>"Okay. I could live with that." Athena laughed and opened her arms and hugged me. I hugged her back briefly, but she sighed and pulled back a moment or so later.<em>  
><em>"I have to go now, Annabeth. Zeus senses an illegal dream. Remember, I am proud of you, my daughter," she said. " Goodbye."<em>  
><em>"Mom?"<em>  
><em>"Yes, dear?"<em>  
><em>"Thanks."<br>_

I woke up and stared at my alarm clock. It  
>read <strong>8:00<strong>, which meant Thalia should be awake. I bolted up and ran to get ready.  
>5 minutes later, I was presentable. I pushed my feet into my sneakers and ran for the Zeus Cabin. I knocked repeatedly, until a bleary-eyed Thalia opened the door and yawned.<br>"What is it, Annabeth?" She asked. Immediately, I hugged her.  
>"Whoa, there!" she laughed. "What's got you all Apollo?"<br>I was crying tears of joy and bouncing up and down on the threshold. I grabbed her arms.  
>"He remembers, Thalia! Percy remembers me!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! He remembers (sniffle) !<strong>

**R&R! :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter VI: Aftermath

**A/N: Thanks to April for being a dedicated reader, reviewing my story 3 chapters in a row!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters.**

** :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Hades, yeah!" Thalia shouted, her evilmaniac expression on.

"Thalia…" I sighed, but nothing could ruin my good mood right now.

"Oh my gods, now I can start imagining the reunion. Ooh, I've got it! Annabeth walks up to Percy, and they start like making out, and Thalia's all like "Ahem," and they jump apart. And then Annabeth starts killing Percy, and Thalia goes to help. And then all that's left is…" She paused dramatically. "A burnt pile of kelp!"

We stared at each other, and cracked up. I mean, _really_ cracked up. Soon we were rolling on the ground outside the Zeus Cabin, clutching our sides and out of breath.

"The… funny… thing… is… I… can… totally… see… that… happening!" I gasped.

And if demi-godly possible, we laughed even louder. People were starting to stare. Leo and Jason were approaching us with amused expressions on their faces.

"Yo, who started the par-tay?" Leo asked, smirking.

"Ask…Thalia," I managed.

"Tell…you…later," she gasped out.

A few minutes later, we had stopped laughing. Thalia & I went to tell Chiron the news. Unluckily, Mr. D answered the door. He groaned.

"What do you want, Annie Bell and Tala?" He asked.

"Can we please see Chiron, Mr. D? We have something important to tell him," I asked politely.

"Humph. Chiron, the brats want to talk to you!" Dionysus called the centaur. A few moments later, Chiron trotted in.

"Hello, Annabeth and Thalia. Do excuse us, Mr. D," Chiron requested.

"Whatever," Dionysus said. He walked out of the room with a Diet Coke.

We all sighed.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about, child?" Chiron asked kindly.

"Athena sent me a dream about Percy. He was talking to Lupa, and he said he had gotten a dream from Hera. Apparently, Hera told him that we would be coming in the _Argo II _on a diplomatic mission, and Jason would be with us. Lupa knows that Jason's here, and that his memory was wiped. And she knows Percy's a Greek, but she also knows that this has to do with the Great Prophecy, and therefore won't hurt him," I said, my throat feeling dry. "And… and Percy had a dream… and… he remembers almost everything."

"That is wonderful news, child! It's helpful of Lady Hera to tell them that we were coming in peace, or the Romans might slay you before you touch the very ground," Chiron said.

"Happy thoughts, Chiron," Thalia said sarcastically.

"I'm just pointing it out, Thalia."

The conch horn blew. "Go to breakfast. You need your strength for the _Argo II," _Chiron smiled. And Thalia and I went off for breakfast, laughing about burnt kelp.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and I sat talking at the beach.<p>

"Okay, worst battle injury," Jason suggested.

"Both legs broken," Thalia said.

"Broken arm," Jason stated.

"Twisted ankle," Piper reported.

"None. Yet," Leo piped in.

'Stabbed in the arm with a poisoned knife," I winced, rubbing the scar on my arm.

Do you always have to win?" Leo asked.

"Trust me, I would much rather have twisted my ankle," I muttered darkly.

Cue subject change. "Funniest moment," Leo suggested.

I looked around for Grover, because he was part of my story. Finally, I spotted him. "Hey, Grover! Come here for a sec!" I called, and he came trotting over.

Hey," Grover said, and gave Thalia and I big hugs. Piper, Jason and Leo looked confused, so Grover introduced himself.

"Hi! I'm Grover:Lord of the Wild, Chosen one of Pan, and Vice Leader of the Council of Cloven Elders," he said.

"That's a lot of titles, dude," Leo said. "Coach Hedge was only a Protector."

"Anyway, back to the funny moments: My first quest was with Percy and Grover. We got really bored, so we started to play Hacky Sack with an apple," I said, smiling wickedly at Grover, who was turning red. "All went well until the apple came too close to Grover's mouth. And in one super-mega satyr bite, the apple disappeared. Whole. Nothing was left." Now everyone was laughing.

"Way to go, goat boy!" Thalia snickered.

"I've already told you, it was a mistake!"

Apparently, Thalia took pity on him, because she changed the subject.

"Hey goat boy! Remember the dam snack bar?" She asked, howling with laughter, and soon Grover joined in.

'What?' I asked, confused.

"When you were kidnapped, Zoë, Percy, Grover and I went to Hoover Dam," She explained. I shivered when she said kidnapped, but remembered the facts.

"700 feet tall," I said. "Built in the 1930s."

"Five million cubic acres of water," Thalia said, and exchanged a weak grin with Grover.

"Largest construction project in the United States," Grover finished.

"Whoa, how do you know all these facts? Are you, like an evil demonic textbook monster in disguise?" Leo asked.

"That would be because of me," I said sheepishly.

"Annabeth, just because you're a child of Athena doesn't mean you have to be a human encyclopedia and fill your friends ears with useless knowledge," Leo laughed, and I punched him on the arm.

'Would you like me to tell Annabeth about what happened in that cave, when Lycaon's minions showed up?" Piper asked Leo, and he shifted uncomfortably. Fortunately, for him, the conch horn rang for dinner, and he jumped up at rocket speed.

"Thank the gods!" He yelped, and scrambled up to his feet. "Gotta-go-bye!"

We all laughed at his uncomfort. I turned to Piper.

"You'll tell me later, right?' I asked her as we got up. She nodded and we left for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Read&amp;Review! :D<strong>


	7. Chapter VII: Get Back in My Life

**A/N: I took liberties on the _Argo II_**_. _**This is just what I think it'll look like. Thanks to all of you wonderful people that reviewed or added my story to their favorites/story subscriptions.**

** To April: No problem! Thank you!**

**To Buddysbud: Thanks!  
><strong>

**To .hell: (starting from chapter 3 review and onward) sorry if it was confusing, it was reeaaaalllyy hard to write. **

**(Chapter 4:) I don't know for sure, but I don't think she knew for sure.**

**(Chapter 5:) I know, right?**

**To Cherepaha: Thanks for the advice! I'll try to make the chapters longer.  
><strong>

**To Prattdizzle: Thanks! I think that my reunion is going to be both, because I agree that awkward is their style; yet i want it to be happy too... so I'm not totally sure yet.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes of Olympus or any of its characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, I became good friends with Piper, Jason and Leo. Piper especially. She was almost like a sister to me now. We would go down to the beach and talk until curfew most nights. We actually had a lot in common: intelligence, and good death glares, to name a few. Sometimes we talked about Greek myths and the truth behind them. Sometimes I talked about Percy. Sometimes, we talked about Jason. On this particular night, she brought up Jason, and I noticed a faint blush creep up her cheeks. Hm.<p>

"Piper, has something happened with Jason?" I asked her, smiling mischievously. Her cheeks were tomato red now.

"Umm… well, he, um… he kissed me," She said, embarrassed.

"'Kiss' is _not _a strong enough word. They were totally like making out, and Jason had her like, pinned to a tree," Leo said from behind us, smirking. Piper & I jumped a foot, startled. "And I'm all like, "Your shifts are starting now." And Piper just glares at me. And she looked _so _intimidating with mussed up hair and lip gloss smeared all over her face." He laughed sarcastically, and Piper punched him so hard, he fell over. "Ouch, beauty queen," He protested, wincing as we laughed at him.

We said goodbye shortly after, and made our way to our cabins, to get enough sleep to work on the ship.

The _Argo II, _by the way, was almost finished. Already, it was living up to its expectations of a "Spankin' hot war machine", and it wasn't finished yet.

The deck was over 150 feet long, and almost 70 feet wide. The ship was made of dark pine with Celestial Bronze supports, built like an ancient Greek trireme (except for having a below deck). Fire is set to burn 24/7 from Festus' mouth, and there are banks of cannons (refitted for Celestial Bronze cannons are on the port and starboard sides. There are 2 small sails, and three banks of oars. In the center of the Argo, there is a fire pit, enchanted so it burns as long as we want it to, surrounded by benches for us to sit on.

The deck that the steering wheel is on is on a slightly raised platform, taller from the main deck for a better view of the sea. Or sky.

Below deck is even cooler. There are 4 cabins (2 to a room, and 1 lucky Roman demigod gets a smaller room to them self), each fairly large in bedroom is personalized for the users, with 2 beds, each complete with a bedside table & lamp, 2 dressers, and a desk and chair. The room I would share with Piper was painted misty silver, with sea blue and white accents. An owl and dove was being painted on one wall side by side, and the ceiling was being painted like a night sky, complete with stars like real constellations, including the Huntress.

There was a charm the Hecate Cabin put on the Romans' cabin spaces that if they thought about what they wanted, snapped their fingers and said '_consilio', _the room would change to what they wanted. No do-overs, though.

The cabins all connected to the same hallway, boys on the left, girls on the right. At the end of the hallway, on each side, were 2 full bathrooms: 1 for the guys, and the other for the girls.

The other rooms below deck were the Library/Council Room, the mini-Forge, the armory, the lounge, the kitchen, and the IM'ing room.

The Library/Council Room was my personal favorite, being a child of Athena. Dark wooden bookcases would completely cover 2 of the walls, one to be filled with books, the other with a laptop, maps, paper, and supplies for drawing/writing. The other walls were not going to be bare. One would hold a magnetic whiteboard, for writing and drawing out plans. The other would have a huge map. In the center of the room a large, mahogany oak table would stand, with chairs all around.

The mini-forge was Leo's favorite (Duh). It was a much smaller version of the forges at camp. The walls were made of steel, and scrap metal littered the worktables.

The armory was huge. The shelves already held equipment. Spears, swords, lances, daggers, and gladiuses would take up a whole wall. Bows and quivers full of every type of arrows available (including Fart arrows, Sonic arrows, Celestial Bronze tipped, silver, and Imperial gold), plus shields would take up another. The third wall would be taken up with our personal armor, plus a spare. The last wall would hold Greek fire, various Hephaestus traps, and first aid supplies (ambrosia and nectar, healing salve, bandages, etc.) The Ares Cabin loved it.

The lounge was the place we could hang out in. There would be a huge couch, complete with a low coffee table and a home theater system (including an Xbox 360). A shelf would hold CD's, video games, and other trinkets.

The kitchen would be small. The wooden cabinets would hold easy-to-make and pre-made food, because demigods can't usually cook to save their lives. There would be a microwave and mini-fridge. All the cutlery would be disposable, so no dishwasher was needed. There would be a table that we could eat at.

The last room would be the IM'ing room. It would be slightly larger than a supply closet, and two twin fountains would be separated from a soundproof curtain.

The last thought I had before I fell asleep was that it would be magnificent.

* * *

><p>A few days later, it had been three weeks since I got the dream about Percy. When I walked from Archery practice to Bunker 9, Leo, Jason and Piper (she was holding Jason's hand, finally!) intercepted me.<p>

"Hey, guys," I greeted them. "What's up?" I noticed they were all grinning.

"Not much. We're just here to tell you that you don't have to work today," Piper said.

"Why?" I asked, suspicious. Was this an intervention?

"Well…" Leo said slowly, studying his hands. " I believe because the _Argo II _is finito," Leo announced. I stared at him in shock.

"Really?"

"Finished," Jason confirmed, wrapping an arm around Piper. "We're moving furniture in now."

"Ohmygods!" I said in one breath, launching myself at Leo and giving him a big hug. "Thank you!" I said with relief.

"No problem, Annabeth," Leo blushed and grinned at me, hugging me back quickly. I released him and went to hug Jason and Piper.

"You're brain's probably going crazy. Planning any battle strategies yet, Annabeth?" Jason smirked when I hugged him.

But the truth was, I only had one thought in my head. And it was that _I'd get to see Percy again_.

* * *

><p><strong>P.S: We'll be seeing Percy soon! ;) <strong>

**R&R! :)**


	8. Chapter VIII: See You Soon

**A/N: Thanks to all that reviewed!**

**to 78meg9: Haha! Yep!**

**to Cherepaha: No problem! The reunion is next chapter, so stay tuned! And no, I'm not going to stop right after they meet again.**

**to April: Percy's in the next chapter!**

**PursuingDesign: Why thank you. I wasn't actually trying to make it funny, but I guess the funniest things are unintentional :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters.**

* * *

><p>Now that the ship was finished, all I could feel was happiness. I would see Percy within the week. I would get my life back. He would remember me.<p>

The Hermes Cabin plus some campers from Ares, Apollo, and Hephaestus Cabins were moving the furniture in. Some cabins worked on particular areas; for instance the Demeter Cabin was making food and getting the kitchen ready. Athena Cabin was stocking the library, and some Ares campers were stocking the Armory. A few campers from Hephaestus Cabin were hooking everything up, and some of Apollo's kids were setting up a practicing arena with straw dummies and bulls-eyes. Aphrodite's kids were overseeing everything. We had decided this after the first camper picked up a lamp and screamed "Oh my gods! My nail polish chipped!"

During break, the Stoll brothers came over to me. Travis had a huge leather-bound book tucked under his arm.

"Hey, Annabeth! See any spiders lately?" Conner asked, smirking evilly. The Stoll's last prank was filling the Athena Cabin with fake spiders. Really funny, apparently to them.

"Nope. And I better not," I threatened. "Remember, Athena always has a plan."

"Yeah, whatever," Travis rolled his eyes. "We just wanted to ask you a favor."

I sighed. "What is it?" I asked.

Travis showed me the book. It read _The Ultimate Pranksters' Guide to Pranking_ and had a heavy padlock keeping it locked.

"Could you give this to the Mercury kids? We want to pass our awesomeness on to the Romans," he asked.

"Sure," I said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks!" they said, and sauntered off to annoy someone else.

And by the time the conch shell blew for dinner, the Argo II was ready to set sail. I was bursting with happiness.

Chiron stood up for announcements during dinner. He pounded a hoof on the ground to get our attention.

"Hello, campers. I have some important news to tell you," He said, and paused for a second. "The _Argo II _is finished and ready to set sail." Everyone started cheering. Over at the Hephaestus table, Leo's siblings were pounding him on the back. Chiron cleared his throat to recapture our attention.

"We will have a test drive to make sure it works faultlessly for the upcoming quest at 9 p.m. tonight. If that goes well, Jason, Leo, Piper, and Annabeth will set sail in the morning," Chiron announced. "Now I would like to thank the Counselor for the Hephaestus Cabin, Leo Valdez, for organizing this project and tirelessly working on it."

The cheering erupted again, and Leo was lifted onto his siblings' shoulders and carried around the dining pavilion. He was doing a poor Elvis impression.

"Thank you, thank you very much," He said. I smiled. Just like old times.

I was back in my cabin, packing for the quest. The test had gone flawlessly, everything working perfectly. We were to set sail at 7 a.m. the following morning. I had already packed the essentials (my Yankees cap, my knife, nectar, and ambrosia). I was deciding on clothes. Normally, I didn't give a Hydra about what I wore, but I was seeing Percy for the first time in over 6 months… I'll admit I kind of wanted to impress him. Just a little. I decided on just my regular clothes, like for instance, my camp T-shirts and shorts. The ones that were slightly nicer than my other clothes. No big. On a whim, I also decided to pack the photographs that I had tacked up on my wall of Percy and I: to show him, and help him remember the old times.

I fell asleep, fully clothed after packing.

* * *

><p>Morning came, and it was time to embark on our quest. I had managed to Iris Message my friends. Tyson wished me good luck, but couldn't come see me off. Nico, Thalia and Grover could, though. At 6:45, they met me in front of the <em>Argo II. <em>

"As soon as you find him, IM me and I'll make Nico take Grover and I to meet you guys," Thalia said as she hugged me.

"Sure. Make _me _do all the work," Nico complained to Thalia as he went to hug me.

"'Kay, Zombie Dude," Thalia grinned mischievously over Jason's shoulder, and Nico shook his head in exasperation.

"Have a good trip, Annabeth," Grover said when he hugged me.

"Bye, guys!" I called as I boarded the ship.

"Bye!" They chorused.

And the last thing I saw of Camp Half-Blood was the campers grinning and waving goodbye at us.

* * *

><p>Before bed, we all sat in the kitchen, drinking the smuggled Cokes.<p>

We said the standard "To the gods!"

"I have another toast," I said, and everyone froze, even Leo who obviously didn't want to.

"To friends," I said. "The people who are by your side no matter what, and help you get through everything from fighting monsters to formal sit-down dinners with the family. The people that you can call a second family." And we toasted to that.

"I'd almost forgot how good real Coca-Cola tastes," Jason commented after taking a sip. "How'd you get this?"

"Hermes cabin and smuggling."

"Of course," Jason laughed.

And after a considerable amount of talking and laughing, we went to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>When I woke up and rubbed my eyes, I found Piper's pink and brown bed to be made up and empty. I'm pretty sure I knew where she was and whom she was with. I grinned and got changed.<p>

I was right. As soon as I entered the kitchen, I found two teenage demigods kissing feverishly. I walked over to the cereal cabinet and purposely yawned loudly. Piper and Jason sprung apart.

"Morning," I greeted them, smirking widely. Both demigods glared at me.

"Good Morning, Annabeth," Piper said grumpily. I laughed.

"I'll just grab a bowl of cereal and leave you be," I told her. "But you might want to relocate somewhere else. Leo will be up soon."

"Thanks," Piper said grudgingly.

I grabbed my hurriedly breakfast and went out of the kitchen.

After eating my breakfast, I brushed my teeth and finished getting ready. I then ran to the practice arena to practice my sword fighting skills.

I found Leo in there, practicing with one of the swords from the armory.

"Hey, Leo," I called and began disemboweling a dummy in 5 seconds flat.

"Hey- whoa, how'd you do that so fast?" he asked.

"I don't know how, exactly," I answered. "I can show you, though."

"Sure," Leo said. I began to show him some tricks on my dummy, and he tried to mirror me on his. He wasn't bad after he got the hang of it.

"Percy's a better sword fighter than I am. You should practice with him on our way back," I told him.

"I thought you said you were better than him?" Leo said, confused.

"I am with my knife," I said, grinning. "Sometimes with a sword I have to "cheat" as he calls it."

Leo raised an eyebrow coyly, and I burst out in laughter.

We slashed and hacked until I said it was probably safe to go and talk to Jason and Piper.

"Did you walk in on them?" Leo asked, smiling mischievously.

"Uh huh. I got all the way to the cereal cupboard and had to yawn loudly before they noticed me," I said, smirking. "I let them off with only minimal teasing, though."

"Because you know the feeling?" I punched Leo on the arm.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirked. "Ow!"

The morning passed quickly, and so did the afternoon. Leo did most of the steering, but Piper, Jason & I helped a bit. Jason had said we should be at the camp by the 5th of June, so that meant there was roughly about 2 days and 13 hours until I would see Percy again. Not that I'm counting. I'm not. Really.

* * *

><p>The next day came without a sign of any monsters. I decided to IM Mrs. Jackson, to tell her the news. I feel kind of guilty that I didn't call her sooner. She's probably in hysterics now, not knowing if her son is alive or not!<p>

I went to the IM'ing room and tossed a drachma into the fountain.

"O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," I said

"Sally Jackson, Manhattan."

An image appeared in the mist. It was Sally, sitting at the table, drinking wine with Paul.

"Sally!" I called, and she turned to see me. She was startled at first, but soon broke into a smile.

"Why hello, Annabeth! It's good to see you, dear!" She greeted me warmly. "Any news about Percy?"

I went on to explain about Roman demigods, and how Hera had switched Jason with Percy and brought him to the Roman camp. When I got to the part about him losing his memory, Sally's eyes watered up. Paul reached over and took her hand. I explained that we knew he was getting his memory back.

"And Jason, Piper and I are sailing to the Roman camp now to go find him. We'll find him and bring him back to New York for a few days, so you can see him," I finished.

"Thanks so much, honey. I'm glad that Percy has you," She sniffled, though she was smiling.

"You're welcome, Sally. I should probably get back to the others. They'll be wondering where I am."

"Okay, honey. Goodbye, Annabeth," She said, and swiped her hand through the connection.

I fell asleep quickly that night, and for once, I had didn't have any dreams.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I realized we would be at the Roman camp in just over 24 hours. But those hours passed very, very slowly. I almost couldn't wait to sleep to help pass time. But when I got to sleep, it wasn't as peaceful as last night. Partially because I had a dream. And partially because it was with Percy.<p>

I couldn't see anything in the misty grove that my dream was set in. Not even myself. Then a voice spoke.

"What in the name of-" I cut him off.

"Percy?' I asked.

"Wise Girl? Where are you?"

"We can't see each other, Percy."

'I knew that."

"Sure you did."

There was a pause.

"percy, we're going to arrive at your camp at 9'oclock today. Can you ask Lupa if she can wait for us in your Council room?" I asked.

"Sure, but she's gonna think that you might attack the Romans."

" I swear upon the River Styx that we will not attack the Romans unless they attack us first."

"Okay, Wise Girl," He said. I knew he was smiling.

The dream started to fade slowly.

"Percy, I have to go. Tell Lupa, ok? I'll see you soon," I told him.

The last thing I heard was Percy saying, "I'll be waiting with my arms open, Wise Girl." And the dream ended with a silver owl in a tree hooting.

When I woke up, I was feeling very excited. And almost as twitchy as Leo.

As I leant against the railing on the upper deck and was watching the land below me, I heard footsteps approaching me.

"This feels kind of weird," Jason commented.

"I know, but it won't be once you see your friends, and I see Percy."

"I guess not."

And that was the last conversation I had until we got to the Roman Camp.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! Roman Camp next chapter, plus the revealing of the two other demigods!<strong>


	9. Chapter IX: Sparks Fly pt 1

**A/N: Thanks to all of you that read my story, favorited my story, added my story to story subscription, and/or reviewed it! You guys make my day!**

**P.S. I changed my mind about the reunion being this chapter. It's in the next one though!**

**to monica8807: He said, "I love you, Wise Girl. I need you back." I used Google translate :$ so you can use that to translate the Greek or Latin back into English.**

**to sk8rgirl: Thanks!**

**to PursuingDesign: Haha, me too. I thought that the Elvis impression kinda fit with Leo's personality, so I put it in. **

** to**** anonymous: I'm a mortal, but I think I can see through the Mist, though.**

**to The Moonlit Waters: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters.**

**:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Since Jason had mentioned the entrance might be a service tunnel near the Caldecott Tunnel, our plan was to follow the tunnel from above. We were all above deck, and weapons were ready but sheathed, for we did not know what to expect when we arrived.<p>

The tunnel went into a forested area, and Jason recognized the area.

"Its over there!" He shouted, pointing. "I can feel it!"

"Are you sure, Jason?" Piper asked.

"I'm sure! We should be seeing the camp soon!" he replied. And true to his word, we saw it a few minutes later.

The camp was reminiscent of our Camp Half-Blood, but stricter looking. As far as I could tell, there was no one outside, and that meant that Lupa had done as I had suggested and waited for us in the Council room.

We had a smooth landing in a grassy clearing the size of a baseball diamond and got out cautiously.

It would probably take me many millennium to explain every detail of the camp properly. So I'll just try to do the quick version.

The camp was much more militaristic, slightly like Westover Hall. The buildings were immaculate, and the landscape was neatly trimmed. The whole place practically screamed "Order!" And then there was the architecture.

I have to admit, it was pretty amazing. The buildings were impressive, and totally Roman in design. I could just pick out the hints of Greek that in ancient days, Romans copied. The arena was built like a replica of the Coliseum, and the amphitheater was built after the Amphitheater of Pompeii.

There was a house reminiscent of the Big House, except this one was totally white, made of white marble and stone. It had columns supporting a roof over top of the staircase, that ended in an arch. The top of the Roman

Big house was domed. Classic Roman style.

I was about to mention that we were alone out here, but a sudden movement from 2 olive trees changed that. Two teenage girls with long, auburn colored hair jumped down from the trees, each armed with a bow and quiver. They looked similar enough to be twins.

"Jason!" One of the girls squealed, and both of them ran over and hugged him.

"Um… Kayla and Ashley, daughters of Apollo?" Jason asked uncertainly.

"Yup," One twin said. "We were told you're memory was gone, but coming back."

"That's my life for you, Kayla."

"You should get to the council room. Lupa and the Praetors and Consuls are waiting for you," The other twin, Ashley, said. "And you should put your hood up and go to the back so they don't recognize you at first,' She added.

"Good idea. Thanks, Ash!" He shouted as we jogged over to the house.

Jason followed her instructions and stood behind Leo. I went to the back with Jason too and stood behind Piper. Jason then directed us through the maze of mosaic-filled corridors and rooms, and finally we stood in front of an open dark oak door with a gold plaque reading:

CONSILIUM CAPERE

Praetores et Consules nisi

Piper knocked on the door twice to get everyone's attention. About 20 or 30 demigods looked up at her.

"Hello, Lupa," She said, bowing. "And fellow demigods. We are the demigods from the _Argo II_. And we have brought Jason."

"_Hello, Greeks. Where is Jason?' _She asked in her wolf language. Not waiting for an answer, she studied all of us. When her gaze landed on me, her eyes twinkled. I knew that she knew I was more the girl that Percy remembered, and that was more than just a friend. When her gaze landed on Jason, she knew that it was him.

"_Jason? Is that you?"_ She asked.

Jason stepped forward to stand beside Piper. He lowered his hood and grinned.

"Hey, Lupa," He said, and looked at all of the Roman demigods. "Hey guys. Long time no see."

The demigods were shocked into silence for a moment. Then, with a huge cheer, they all rushed forward to greet their lost friend. Leo, Piper and I quickly shuffled of to the side so excited demigods wouldn't stampede us. I looked around the room quickly, scanning the half bloods for that familiar face. And suddenly, a movement over in the other corner, I looked to see who it was. A figure was leaning in the corner to get away from the mob too. My eyes widened.

Because that figure had sea green eyes, and unruly black hair.

It was Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun daaaaa! CLIFFY! ;)<strong>


	10. Chapter X: Sparks Fly pt 2

**A/N: I won't be able to post a chapter tomorrow because I'm going shopping with my mom, and we'll be gone all day... so no chappies tomorrow! And thanks to everyone that reviewed, added my story to their favorites or story subscriptions! You guys are the best!**

**P.S. Did you guys see the new video about Son of Neptune that Disney Hyperion posted? If not, watch it here: .com/watch?v=aX-UqubDqFc&feature=player_embedded **

**to Peppermint. Rocks: Heehee 3:)**

**to Saffa: Thanks!**

**to 78meg9: Thanks! I planned the reunion before the first chapter, so... yeah...**

**to Mmonica8807: Thanks! Here you go!**

**to .hell: Heehee, me too! 3:)**

**to SofiaRox: Thank you!**

**to April: :) Cliffies are good for business. And thanks for being such a dedicated reader! :)**

**to The Moonlit Waters: Aww! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series or characters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Apparently, he was looking for me too. His eyes were scanning the crowd, and looking around for that familiar curly blond hair and startlingly gray eyes. When he found them though, he put on a classic Seaweed Brain face.<p>

We kind of stared at each other for a minute or so. At first it was surprise, then shock, then oh-my-gods-(s)he's-really-here. And then we were staring at each other like we were drinking the other in. After a moment or so, he cleared his throat and grinned crookedly.

"Hey Wise Girl, I'm not going to stand her all-" He started to say, but that was when I ran and hugged him tightly. Because everyone was pretty occupied with Jason, I shut him up in the best and only possible way.

I kissed him.

It lasted about 4 seconds, but it was deep, loving, and passionate. And I loved every second of it.

After we broke apart, I buried my face in his shoulder.

"I missed you, Annabeth," He told me, smiling.

"I missed you too, you idiot."

I looked over my shoulder to see Leo doing an Aphrodite impression, and Piper was smacking him silly. Just like old times. I smiled happily.

"I'm sorry Hera screwed us over, Wise Girl," Percy said honestly. I pulled away from him and punched his arm. "Hey! Ow!" He protested.

"You're sorry? Sorry? I spent 8 whole days not knowing if you were alive or not! And then, I spend almost 4 and a half months knowing that you were in a place were you could be killed if they found out who you are, and that you probably didn't remember me! And you might've had another girlfriend! And then I have to wait another 3 weeks and 3 days until I get to see you! Hades, you _must_ have really have pissed off Hera!" I ranted in one breath. I knew that Piper and Leo were probably wondering if I would try to kill him or not, and if they should prevent it.

"Isn't that _your_ thing, Wise Girl?" He teased gently, and I hugged him tight again. He rubbed my back awkwardly, and I saw a pretty girl with dirty blond hair glaring at me resentfully. Probably Gwendolyn. Ha.

I saw Percy look over my shoulder and raise an eyebrow at what he saw. I bet 5 drachmas it was Leo, still playing Aphrodite.

"Sooooo, you going to introduce me to your weirdo friends?" he asked me.

I nodded and took his hand and led him over to where my friends stood.

Leo grinned mischievously when he saw us, and Piper rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Annabeth resurfaces!" Leo called, smirking.

"Hey, guys. This is Percy," I said. Leo held out his hand, and Percy shook it with the hand that wasn't holding mine.

"Yo. I'm Leo, Son of Hephaestus and a fire user," Leo said. As if he couldn't resist, he added, "And we already kinda figured you were Percy, 'cuz you were making out with Annabeth." Percy blushed, and Leo smirked. To get him out of this uncomfortable situation, Piper introduced herself.

"Hey. I'm Piper, Daughter of Aphrodite, and a charmspeaker," She said, shaking his hand.

"And you guys are part of the seven in the Second Great Prophecy?" He asked.

"Yup. I can blast people with fire, Jason Grace (the dude over there with all the fans) is a son of Zeus/Jupiter and he can turn baddies into fried monster bits, and Piper can make the monster dudes go "Pretty." and she chops them to pieces," Leo said. Percy raised an eyebrow, and then looked confused.

"Wait, his last name is Grace?" Percy asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Thalia is his full sister, except she's Greek and he's Roman." Percy nodded.

"If this is the Second Great Prophecy, what was the first?" Piper asked. Percy's face darkened.

"It was about the Second Titan War," I saved him. He shot me a grateful glance.

"Are you ever going to tell us about those insanely insane quests of yours?" Leo asked hopefully.

"Maybe later, but Thalia, Nico, and Grover need to be there too," I smiled.

"Why?" Piper asked.

"Because they were in some of our quests too," Percy said and gestured him and I, smiling crookedly. "And I want to see them again."

"Did you and Annabeth go on all of your quest together?" Leo asked, and Percy gripped my hand slightly tighter.

"All except one, which was to save me and Lady Artemis," I said, squeezing his hand.

"Whoa, you were kidnapped?" Leo asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Do you ever shut up?" Percy asked him, laughing.

"Yes!" Leo said indignantly.

"No," Piper said, and punched Leo on the shoulder. Jason managed to disentangle himself from his friends, and walked over.  
>"Hey, guys," He said, stopping beside Piper. He looked at Percy. "Hey. I'm guessing you're the famous Percy that Annabeth keeps talking about."<p>

Jason held out his hand, and Percy shook it. "I'm Jason, by the way. Jason Grace. But I bet this idiot," He said, gesturing to Leo while trying not to look intimidated by my evil glare, "Has already told you."

"Pretty much, and about everything else. Does he ever shut up?" Percy grinned.

"Not as far as I can tell," Jason smirked at a slightly hurt looking Leo.

And that was when Lupa barked (literally) for order.

"_Silence. The Council meeting has begun."_

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :D<strong>_  
><em>


	11. Chapter XI: Love You Like A Love Song

**A/N: I'm REALLY sorry about the mishap earlier, I didn't know the chapter repeated! **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, favourited, or added my story to their story subscription! You guys are the best!**

**I also realized it would be a good idea to check my Reader Traffic, and I am flying high into Zeus's domain because I got almost_5000 HITS!_ I'm so happy!**

**to .hell: I know, right? And thanks! Since my personality is kind of like Leo's, I think I write his character the best...  
><strong>

**to April: You're so nice! Thanks!  
><strong>

**to Peppermint. Rocks: Thank you! And yes, I did have lots of fun shopping!**

**to marissa: Haha, yep :)**

**to The Moonlit Waters: Thanks! I think this was my favourite chapter, be4cause it made me feel happy too :)**

**to WA0520: It did.**

**to PerseusCalton22: Thank you so much!**

**to 78meg9: Thanks! And yup :) I actually saved the reunion comic as my wallpaper on my computer :$ I LOVE her drawings! She's amazing!**

**to FoodRulz123: Thank you! Oh... thanks for telling me, I mess up sometimes in the plot... And thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan in disguise.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Stand up, Greeks, and introduce yourselves<em>," Lupa said. Percy had gone to sit down, so it was just Jason, Piper, Leo, and I. Jason started.

"Well, as you all know, I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter," he said. Some people snickered.

"Hey look, it's Hercule Poirot!" a guy joked. Probably a son of Mercury.

"Thanks for that _wonderful_ input of yours, Dakota," Jason retaliated. He gestured to Piper.

"Hey, I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite or Venus, and a charmspeaker," She introduced herself. She gestured to Leo.

"'Sup, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus/Vulcan and a fire user." and Leo gestured to me.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena or Minerva," I said.

"Right. Now, do you all know the new Great Prophecy? It goes like this:

_7 half bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire the world shall fall_-"

"_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms at the Doors of Death_. Yes, we've all heard it from the Sybil, Jason," snapped a girl with black hair and Athena grey eyes.

"Patience, Reyna. Now, Gaea is awakening from her slumber, and bringing with her her children the Giants," Jason announced. Several people gasped.

"We have reason to believe that Porphyrion, king of the Giants, is leading the Giants to Greece to destroy the gods at their roots," piper said. Lupa had become impassive until now, but growled and stood up at this.

"_And why are we supposed to help, Greeklings_?" Lupa growled.

"As you may have already guessed, Jason was switched and sent to our camp. Hera has admitted to doing this for the Prophecy, and her kidnapping." I answered.

"Switched? Switched with wh- _Perseus_? He was switched with Perseus!" Reyna exclaimed.

"Exactly. And we need seven demigod heroes, Roman and Greek. Piper, Leo, Annabeth and I, are 4 of the seven," Jason said.

"And we believe that we know of a fifth," piper finished. All the Romans were looking bewildered, except for Lupa, Percy, and the girl named Reyna.

"Perseus Jackson, come forth," I announced, indicating that he should stand beside me. He did so and 'inconspicuously' brushed my hand.

"We have reason to believe that you, Son of Neptune, are the fifth," Jason proclaimed, and Percy shook his head and grinned.

"Sure, why not save the world twice in a year?" he said. I elbowed him and told him to shut up, because now everyone but me looked bewildered.

"Dude, you _saved_ the _world_?" an awed Leo asked.

"Long story short," I cut in. "Yes. Both of us." I glared at my idiot boyfriend, and he looked down guiltily.

Jason cleared his throat. "As I was saying, we only have 5 demigods. We will need 2 strong Roman fighters to help win the upcoming War with the Giants," he said, and immediately, everyone's eyes turned to Lupa.

"_Who volunteers_?" she asked. About a dozen demigods raised their hands.

"_We will pick tomorrow between Bobby, Frank, and Dakota, and Gwen, Reyna, and Hazel_."

And the war council adjourned.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Percy and I were sitting on the beach pier, dangling our feet in the water. He was holding my hand, tracing patterns with his thumb. We sat in comfortable silence for a while, but Seaweed Brain broke it.<p>

"Sooo…. Gaea, huh?" he asked.

"Yes Percy, _Gaea_. If you're thinking of that girl that has birds that sing and fold her laundry for her, that's _Snow White_, Seaweed Brain. Gaea is pretty much the Mother of all evil," I explained.

"I met Antaeus, so I can get she's evil." he said, and paused. "But seriously, I _really_ hate her children."

"Like mother, like children," I sighed. I decided a change of subjects were in order. "So, remember anything else, Seaweed Brain?"

"Um… I guess more solid memories, less trivial things… hey, what do you mean, _else_?" he asked indignantly. With an inward gleeful smirk, I realized he was blushing.

"Well… I think I'm going to have to confess that the first night you got most of your memories back of me… I kinda saw them… _all_," I said, biting my lip to keep from laughing. He blushed fully this time.

"Umm…well… um-" I saved him from his horror by kissing him full on the mouth. He responded with equal fervor, and twined his hands in my hair. I snaked my arms around his neck and scooted closer when I heard a voice.

"Hey, love birds! Can ya hold it in for a second? We kinda need to talk," Leo smirked as he walked to us with Piper and Jason, who were also trying not to laugh. "You can get back to your make out session later."

My face was burning as I pushed away from Percy. And his was too. _Great_ timing, Leo.

"What is it, Leo?" I hissed. He laughed at me.

"But it is, Annabeth, but it is. And, um, you might want to fix your… um… _hair_," Leo grinned, and Jason and Piper snickered. Leo turned to them.

"Guys, you do realize that this is basically what you looked like when I, er, _interrupted _you, right?" he told his buddies, who went pink.

"Leo, if you ever get a girlfriend, I will personally make it my job to interrupt you as much as possible," I said after I fixed my tangled mess of hair, and Jason and Piper nodded in agreement. Percy smirked. Leo gulped.

"So, what was this uber-important thing you had to tell us?" I demanded.

"Whoa. Annabeth said uber. Well, Lupa said we are to stay here overnight, and that we are welcome in our respective cabins." Leo said. "Kay. That's all. Bye." Leo turned to 'manly' skip away. Piper and Jason rolled their eyes, but stayed rooted to the spot. Percy leaned over slightly to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna go underwater? There's a certain memory I'd like to relive," he whispered, and I grinned. Piper raised an eyebrow. "Kay, guys, we're going underwater." I said, and then smirked at them. "Have fuuuun," they both looked at their shoes, embarrassed. I gestured to Percy.

"Kelp Faces first," I mocked him, and he shook his head, fake exasperated.

He stood there. So I pushed him in. Hard enough that he flailed and did a belly flop that probably didn't hurt.

You might want to move back," I warned a chucking Jason and Piper, and they did as I said.

As expected, Percy shot a jet of water at me, soaking me.

Jason and Piper stifled giggles.

"Oh, you are _soooo_ going to get it, Seaweed Brain," I growled. "Get up here and fight me yourself, Fish Face!" Silence.

He shot up on a geyser and landed on the deck, and uncapping Riptide in one fluid motion. I unsheathed my knife and pointed it at Percy. We got into fighting stances, and Jason and Piper, who were _still_ standing there, backed away a few paces.

I stood still for a second, to make Percy think I wouldn't make the first move. All part of my battle plan.

And then I swung.

Percy blocked it easily, pushing it off and jabbing at my side. I defected the blow and ducked his upper cut. I jabbed at his leg, but he stopped it. He swung his sword at my feet, but I jumped and spun, so when I landed, my knife was pressed to the small of his back.

"I win," I said, grinning widely. Percy sagged, and I confiscated Riptide. His scowl looked murderous. Jason and Piper were chortling behind us.

I then saw water rise up and touch Percy's hand. And too late, I saw his trick.

He grabbed me and flipped me around, stealing both Riptide and my knife in the process.

Pointing it at my throat, he chuckled.

"Actually, I believe I win," he corrected, smirking down at me. Piper snickered behind me, because she knew what would come next.

I growled at him.

"Perseus Jackson, I am SO going to murder you!" I snarled furiously.

Percy just laughed.

"Uh oh," Jason muttered behind me.

"I confiscated your knife, and I have both that and Riptide. Plus, we're surrounded. By _water._ What're you going to do? Bore me to death you're your egghead facts?" he snickered. Piper and Jason stopped laughing.

"No," I said. "But I can do this." and quick as lightning, I punched him in the small of his back and he fell over on his face, groaning.

Jason and Piper were now full on laughing now, clutching their sides and leaning on each other for support. I grinned triumphantly.

"I'll admit, Percy, your sword fighting skills have improved," I said, and offered him a hand up. He took it and stood up gingerly.

"That was unsportsmanlike, Annabeth," he said.

"Yeah, whatever. Wanna go underwater now?" I asked brightly.

He nodded, and together we walked to the edge of the pier.

"Bye, guys!" I called to a grinning Jason and Piper. I smirked back at them.

I took Percy's hand, and we did a backflip into the water. We shot to the bottom of the lake, and Percy created an air bubble for us. He held his arms open, and I jumped at him, tangling one of my hands in his hair, the other around his waist. He mirrored me, and I pressed my lips to his in a fierce and passionate kiss.

It was definitely _one_ of the best underwater kisses ever. That I can be sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	12. Chapter XII: Save The World

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who posted their opinions on who should go on the quest! I decided on Hazel and Dakota.  
><strong>

**Today's Percy's book birthday! Happy birthday, Percy!**

**This is my last chapter :'( I'm thinking of doing a sequel called _Gaea's Revenge_, but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think!**

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's read, favourited, and/or reviewed my story! You guys were my inspiration to keep writing!**

**My final Disclaimer for this story: I am not Rick Riordan, and I do not own any of the books or characters.  
><strong>

**:)**

* * *

><p>When Percy &amp; I surfaced, we saw Jason and Piper kissing. Percy wolf-whistled, and I smacked him. <em>Boys.<em>

We swam back to the shore, and I thought it best to warn the couple about curfew.

"Hey, um, guys? Curfew's in 10 minutes!" I called as I waded ashore, and they sprang apart. Percy smirked and looked down. I grabbed his hand and we ran to the _Argo II_.

As soon as he saw it, Percy's jaw dropped. I giggled.

"Hey Percy, you could catch Stympilian birds with that mouth. You look constipated too," I smirked as he blushed.

"Sorry," He said, looking down. "It's just… so freakin' awesome!" I nodded and looked over my shoulder. Piper and Jason were running to catch up with us.

"Hey," Piper greeted us. "So, Percy, you like the _Argo_?"

"It's awesome! Wait, is that the Bronze Dragon's head?" Percy asked me.

"Yes… long story… Piper?" I asked.

"Okay… um, Leo found him in the forest and named him Festus, which means happy in Latin, and fixed him up so we could use him as transportation on our quest. And he broke down around halfway…" Piper explained.

Percy grinned crookedly. "Did you notice that one of his talons was missing?" he asked, and I smiled.

"No… why?" Jason asked him, bewildered.

"Well… I kinda sliced off his toe to stop him from killing my friends and I… really long story," He said quickly. Piper looked at me like, _Is there anything you didn't do? _I shrugged at her. I really don't know.

"Wait here," I told him, and ran inside.

* * *

><p>8 minutes later, I had packed a small duffel bag and was walking to the Minerva Cabin with Percy. He dropped me off at the door and gave me a quick kiss goodbye.<p>

"Night. Wise Girl," He whispered in my ear and sprinted off. I opened the door and saw everyone stare at me. Reyna, the girl at the war council meeting, spoke first.

"Hello, Annabeth. If you didn't notice, its curfew," She snapped, and then sighed. "That bed there is yours for the night."

"Thank you, Reyna," I said, and promptly got changed and went to bed, although I couldn't get to sleep that easily.

* * *

><p>Next morning found Jason, Piper, Leo, Percy, Dakota, Frank, Bobby, Hazel, Gwen, Reyna and I sitting in the War Council room with Lupa.<p>

"_It is decided. Hazel, you and Dakota shall go on the quest. Bobby, Reyna, Frank and Gwen, you are dismissed," _She announced. Now we had the seven.

"Thank you, Lupa," Dakota and Hazel said, bowing.

"_Prepare and pack, for you will be leaving at midday to go to the Greek Camp, and then onwards to Greece," _She said.

We all bowed and left.

* * *

><p>After the council meeting, I decided I should give the book to the Mercury kids before we go onto the quest. I packed and got settled back into the ship for the quest first, though. I grabbed the book and found Percy.<p>

"Hey. The Stoll brothers gave me a book that I'm supposed to deliver to the Mercury kids. Wanna come?" I asked. He nodded and grabbed my hand and together we walked to the Mercury Cabin.

When we knocked on the door, Dakota answered.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked us. I showed him the book.

"Travis and Connor Stoll, your half brothers, gave this to me to give to you. They said that this is to pass their "awesomeness"," I made quotation marks in the air, and rolled my eyes. "To you." Dakota smirked.

"Okay. We're always looking for new pranks! Wait a sec," He said and retreated into the cabin. 27 seconds later, the lock was opened. "Come on in."

We stepped over the threshold and stood behind Dakota. He opened the book randomly and landed on a page titled 'The Golden Mango' I saw the title and snickered. So did Percy. Dakota smiled and laughed.

"Hey dudes, come 'ere! These guys were awesome!" He called, hooting. The Mercury bunch crowded around and laughed.

"Hey Percy, remember the curses the Aphrodite campers put on them?" I snickered, pointing at the photos that accompanied the warning. "_Warning: The Aphrodites will curse you to look like idiots." _

We snickered and left the Mercury campers to themselves.

* * *

><p>At 5:00 sharp, we were set to leave for Camp Half-Blood. All of the Roman Camp came to say goodbye to us, including Lupa. After large amounts of hugging and goodbyes (mostly to Jason, Hazel and Dakota) Lupa called us over.<p>

"_Goodbye, pups. May the gods be with you." _She said, bowing, we all bowed back_. _We climbed aboard the_ Argo_, and set sail. We all waved until we could see the Camp no more. As Percy came and wrapped his arm around me, I wondered if I would ever see this Camp again, and if any of my new found friends would die. This is nothing like Kronos. This is much, much worse. The whole world might die if we lose.

And then again, maybe we _could_ save the world. And Hades knows we would fight to our last breath to stop Gaea. Because, as Lupa had said, the gods _may _be with us. After all, we are doing this to save civilization.

"Time to save the world," Percy whispered in my ear. I smiled and intertwined our fingers.

"It's time," I agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please give a final review, and let me know if I should do a sequel! Thanks again,<strong>

_**aw844 **_**:)**_**  
><strong>_


	13. AN

**A/N: **

**Hey again!**

**I have decided to do a sequel to _Hera's Gamble_ called _Gaea's Revenge. _Since it will be longer than _Hera's Gamble, _there might be a few days between updates. _Gaea's Revenge _will be posted in a very soon and span until the showdown with the Giants and Khione. **

**Catch ya soon!**

**:)  
><strong>


End file.
